clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bert
Bert is a penguin from the disbanded Garbage Agency who spends most of his life stuck inside a garbage can. Background Bert was born on November 1st, 1989 in a normal, nonmember igloo to two normal penguins. From birth he was very ordinary and up until March 2001, nothing special happened. However, in one way he was different He was part of the Penguin Secret Agency (which isn't that secret nowadays thanks to it being disbanded) and back then, they did all kinds of secret, exciting stuff. However one day, something extraordinary happened. A low-ranking agent came up with the idea for agents to hide in special garbage cans and go on secret missions, wearing them as a disguise. When he asked the Director to give him a high-ranking agents to test it on, the director was rather hesitant. He decided to give him Bert as a test subject, even though he was just average rank and of no great importance. After all, why waste your elite agents on experiments that may or may not work? When Bert heard that he was going to be the first member of the "Garbage Agency" (yes, that's what it is named), he practically lept for joy and ran all the way to the testing room. In there he was placed into a rather ordinary-looking garbage can and the lid was shut on him. The low-ranking agent pulled a switch, and...nothing happened. The Director was not impressed and ordered that Bert be taken out of the garbage can. A agent walked over and pulled on the lid. It wouldn't come off. He tried and tried and tried, but eventually he realized that it was stuck. They had foolishly bought a "Penguin-Proof Wastebasket" which was made by PSA Base Al]]s, and thus, was almost unopenable. No wonder that company had gone out of business years ago. And Bert remained inside that garbage can forever. Personality Before he was trapped, he was very mild-mannered, but having been stuck in that boring old can for years, Bert has gotten far more desperate and snaps more often then his previous self (as we all would do if we were in the same situation). He will do anything to get out, no matter how dangerous or crazy, and is believed by most to be insane. Involvement Bert has been stuck in that same garbage can for years, and has never gotten out once. He has been known to pop up almost everywhere and anytime, sometimes even popping up years before he was born! He often gets very close, sometimes even opening the lid, but usually by some cruel twist of fate the lid is slammed shut again or some other random event happens that keeps him from getting out. Trivia * He was voted as Club Penguin Island's unluckiest penguin ever, but a scandalous judge gave away the prize to Darktan I, making Bert unlucky in more ways then before. See also * PSA Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Penguins Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Fun Pages